


"Perder (Shuri)"

by Drakstym



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: Post-EndgameSu gente, su hermano, su madre, su nuevo amigo...todos se fueron y lo peor era que ella no, que ella seguía allí, sufriendo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri & Tony Stark





	"Perder (Shuri)"

Habían perdido, por primera vez, experimentaba aquel dolor, aquella tristeza, aquel desgarrador sentimiento que mataba su corazón.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, sus ojos fijos en algún lugar de los pastizales de Wakanda, no miraba nada en especial, ni siquiera quería pensar, pero su inteligente e hiperactiva mente se lo impedía.

No sabía cuando pero las lágrimas llegaron hasta su barbilla y no pensaban parar. No quería encontrarse con alguien y que le dijera lo que más temía. Había visto desaparecer parte de su gente, pero no quería escuchar que T'challa, su madre o James también lo hubiesen hecho; no podría soportarlo.

Pero al voltear y ver a Okoye y como no la miraba, o ver al Capitán negar con la cabeza, no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo hacia cualquier lugar mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Y al final, cuando sus piernas fallaron y callo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cascada, y miles de recuerdos llegaron, ella junto a su madre, T'challa peleando contra M'baku y su victoria, su pelea y fracaso ante su primo Erick; se sentó en el agua y apretó los puños, impotente, así se sentía, sentía que pudo haber hecho mucho más y empezó a gritar:

_"Si tan solo me hubiera apurado"_

_"Si tan solo hubiera destruido la gema"_

_"Si tan solo los hubiera equipado mejor"_

_"Si tan solo peleará bien"_

_"Si tan solo, yo también me hubiera ido"_

_"Sí, si tan solo...pero no lo hice"_

Ya no quedaban lágrimas para llorar, así que se paro y fue hacia el Palacio, donde paso de largo su propia habitación para dirigirse hacia la de su hermano. Donde se tiro encima de la cama, viendo el techo, y está vez su mente la dejó tranquila.

Al menos un mes había pasado y no podía hacer nada más que encerrarse en su taller y mantener su mente ocupada con tecnología, aunque incluso allí no podía olvidar todo, ver el brazo de James o los trajes de pantera negra siempre la traía a la realidad,sabía que Wakanda estaba al borde del colapso y aunque sonaba egoísta, sabía que Okoye podría sola. Extrañamente un día salió y se puso al corriente de su deber como princesa, entendió que su padre, madre, hermano incluso James no tolerarían que se desentendiera de su país. Así que decidió dar una visita al complejo Vengadores. Una vez allí, la situación fue explicada y sus ojos escosian al querer llorar de solo pensar que jamás los recuperarían.

Al voltear, pudo ver a un hombre, a uno de los hombres que más a admirado desde niña, y por primera vez desde la pelea, se permitió dar una sonrisa.

_"Oh por Dios, eres Tony Stark, el famosos ingeniero y genio, tu tecnología es maravillosa, ¿como haces esos sistemas?,Tu reactor de arco es fantástico ¿Eso es lo que da tu energía, cierto? ¿Eres capaz de utilizar vibranio? ¿Haz pensado en usarlo? "_

Había vuelto a ser una niña amante de la tecnología que idolatraba a los mejores ingenieros, y ahora una de las personas de la que más admiraba su trabajo y en el que se había basado estaba frente a ella. Y era tanta su emoción que su mente se despejó unos momentos.

Y pronto pasaron 5 años, en los que levanto Wakanda, junto a Okoye y si bien no quiso obtener los poderes de la Pantera, sí aprendió más de combate y estrategia. Trabajo duro por su nación y gente, no fue nada sencillo pero en ese tiempo se había vuelto alguien mas madura y una digna reina de Wakanda. Había podido aprender y enriquecerse más en la tecnología junto a su ídolo.

Abrió el comercio al mundo, como planeaban antes de ese suceso, gente de otras regiones podía admirar el hermoso reino ahora. Y ella había defendido a su nación en muchas ocasiones, Shuri se convirtió en una mujer fuerte, amable y sabia.

Por supuesto jamás olvido a su familia, su amigo y gente y había veces en que no podía aguantarlo y se echaba a llorar. Abrazar el arma de James; lo último que había dejado, en la cascada. Pero debía dirigir una población, y sabía que su familia estaría feliz de que siguiera su pasión.

Había conocido cosas sobre el espacio y sus habitantes, había podido volver a sentir emociones felices, había podido volver a vivir parte de su vida.

Y lo mejor de ese tiempo fue cuando en su paseo semanal a la cascada escucho sus voces, y al voltear deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un sueño, que no fuera una mala pasada de su mente, y cuando con una mano tocó la cara de su hermano, con la otra tomó la mano metálica de su amigo y su madre acarició su cabello, solo pudo llorar y abrazarlos. Okoye llegó, junto a su gente...toda. Aquel portal se abrió, entregó el arma a James y Okoye le entregó las suyas a ella. Estaba decidida a dar todo de si esta vez.

Verlos desaparecer hizo que una sonrisa surcara en su rostro, abrazo a su hermano y volteo, al instante su sonrisa cayó y sus piernas flaquearon al ver a aquel hombre, al darse cuenta de que pudieron ganar a costa de su vida, corrió hacia el y toco su cara, pidiendo que no se fuera, al final James la tomó y abrazo. Pero ella no podía calmarse, se sintió como aquella vez, pero ese era el hombre que le había sacado una sonrisa después de la pelea, era quien le enseño, era quien le tuvo paciencia, era quien la hizo sentirse viva de nuevo, era quien la había sacado de su soledad.

Y en su funeral, su mirada estaba pérdida en el lago, no creía haber vuelto a fallar, pero de solo pensar eso, su voz volvía a su mente, recriminándole que no era su culpa.

Volver a Wakanda fue salir de la rutina, en ese tiempo ella había gobernado, T'challa volvía a ser rey pero pedía muchísimo su Consejo y ella lo guió en como había dejado Wakanda.

Al fin y al cabo no se podía quejar, esta vez habían ganado y recuperó a su gente amada. Por supuesto perdió algo igual de grande, pero siempre lo recordaría con gran cariño por todo lo que hizo por ella y lo admiraría por siempre. De hecho cada semana iba al complejo a juntas junto a su hermano y aparte ella misma hiba a ver a Pepper y Morgan.

Ella al fin podía dormir con una sonrisa y una paz en su cuerpo, siempre viendo aquel casco que él le regalo.

Shuri había perdido una guerra, a su familia, amigo y gente.

Shuri había ganado un mentor, conocimientos y amigos nuevos.

Shuri había ganado otra guerra, recuperado a su familia, amigo y gente.

Shuri había perdido a su ídolo. Pero.

Shuri podía descansar en paz después de tanto tiempo.


End file.
